Dick in the Sky with Diamonds
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Nightwing has a job to do and he really doesn't want to do it. Maybe he can get help from two strongwilled women? {Love You Universe} (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_Trying to figure out these mobile app controls is a bit more difficult than anticipated (I'll tell you guys the full story on why it's taken me so long to update if you want; just ask) but I realized that the "and" symbol doesn't show up so now when I edit, I have to go through the document and change them all. It's so difficult because I'm so used to using the symbol._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and leave a review. I'm going to be uploading a lot of new stories for this universe in my -well my plain happiness because I'm just so shocked and excited I can._**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Nightwing stretched further into a move and blew out a breath.

"Something wrong?" Jinx looked at him.

Nightwing was about to say no but he stopped. "There's something I have to do but I'm not looking forward to it."

"How bad is it?"

"Catastrophic."

"How important is it that you tell?"

"Extremely."

"Then tell. Just in a different way."

"A different way?"

"Yeah. Like if I had to tell a friend that her boyfriend was cheating on her, I'd say for her to keep her eyes peeled. Girls will totally get mad at you for telling them that their boyfriend is cheating."

Nightwing nodded as he took it all in. "So being indirect works best?"

"Yeah. No one's cheating, right? Cuz I'll kill Wally."

Nightwing chuckled. "No one's cheating."

Jinx nodded and returned to their yoga but Nightwing had a speech to prepare…

pagebreak

Nightwing stepped forward. "Will you come to Gotham with me?"

Starfire screamed.

Nightwing yanked on his ear. "Did I frighten you?"

Starfire clutched her chest. "Yes! You did! Why?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He really didn't.

"Wherever did you come from?!"

Nightwing hooked a thumb behind himself. "I was waiting for you."

Starfire looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?!"

"To ask you to come to Gotham with me."

She frowned. "The Gotham? Where you grew up?"

He nodded.

She grinned. "Is it a familial visit?"

"No, it's business."

She frowned. "Will we bring Christopher?"

"No. We're not staying long."

"How long?"

He shrugged. "A couple hours."

She set her hands on her hips. "That is not enough time to see the city!"

"We're not going to see the city. I have something I have to do and I think it'd go better if you were there."

She blew out a breath. "Very well. When do we leave?"

"In half an hour."

"Half of the hour?! What am I to pack?!"

"Just survival stuff. We're taking our pods of the T-ship. We'll be back tomorrow."

"I must ask our friends to do the watching over of our bumgorf. And to feed the Silky."

Nightwing nodded. "You do that. I'll suit up and meet you on the roof."

"We are to be in uniform?"

"Yes."

She sighed internally. "Very well."

pagebreak

Starfire looked around the rooftop as Nightwing opened the skylight. "It is a beautiful night."

He looked back at her.

She shrugged.

He turned around and slipped through the large window. Starfire followed behind silently. He landed quietly and took out a plastic baggie.

Cats ran from all directions so he opened the bag and set it on the floor. The cats surrounded it and began eating the tuna he'd given them.

Starfire squealed silently and hovered above them to marvel at the different kinds of cats. "They are the adorable!"

Nightwing smirked.

"Is this the business you must conduct?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Not yet." He went to check the rest of the apartment.

Starfire stayed to play with the cats.

pagebreak

Selina Kyle walked into her condo and sighed. She'd had a long day. She dropped her things on the couch and massaged the back of her neck before switching on a light. She gasped.

Starfire was sitting on the chaise, petting a cat while Nightwing was leaned up against a window with his arms crossed.

Selina tensed. "Nightwing!"

"Hello, Ms. Kyle." He straightened.

"Why would a world renown crime fighter be in my apartment?"

"We have a lot to talk about."

Selina kept calm. "Like what?"

"Like I know you're pregnant."

She gasped again. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

He stepped forward and she stepped back. "I think you do."

She was panicked and he knew it. And she knew he knew. "I am. How did you find out? I only told the father and my doctor."

"Think about that for a bit. How well do you know the father?"

"Do you know who the father is, too?"

"Yes."

"Then you know him. Everyone in Gotham knows him."

"But how well? The man holds many secrets."

"Bruce?!" She began laughing.

Starfire's mouth fell open but she kept silent.

"Yes, Bruce." Nightwing went on. "He's not the man you think he is. I think you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Selina sobered.

"You know what I'm talking about. The strange hours he keeps, how secretive he is-"

"Secretive?! Bruce tells me everything. He didn't even know I was Catwoman. I had to tell him."

"I'll bet any money that he knew."

"And what would he gain by lying?" Selina put her hands on her hips.

"Your trust. He's big on trust."

"Yes, he is." Selina blinked as she began thinking. "But he wouldn't trick me to gain my trust. He's a nice, honest man."

"He's a man." He admitted.

She scoffed in derision. "Did your mentor put you up to this? I gave Batman chance after chance but he never lowered his guard. I moved on and found a great guy. He's just going to have to-"

"Selina!" Nightwing interrupted. "You may be with child but you're still you. You're a smart woman. Very cunning and intuitive. Use those skills and find out what secrets your beau is hiding."

"He's not hiding anything!"

"Then how did I know you're having a boy?"

Selina gulped. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye on everything but don't hurt my baby."

"I'd never hurt a child." He was offended.

"That's right. You have your own."

"I do. Remember what I said, Selina. Don't believe a word he says."

Starfire got up and walked over to him. "Things are not what they seem."

Selina stepped forward as they went to the window and opened it. "How did he react when he found out?"

"When you find the answers you seek, ask him." Nightwing jumped from the balcony as Starfire soared after him.

Selina watched them before she couldn't anymore. It was strange that they would show up here like this. She felt something was off about Bruce but couldn't put her finger on it.

Maybe she did need to do recon?


End file.
